custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Have a Snack! (Barney song, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Going Places with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 that was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, August 12, 1996 from Kids Edutainment Video, Barney home video, the 1983 present Disney channel, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. It is not to be comfused with the Blockbuster Video exclusive of the same name. On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, July 13, 1997 from Lyrick Studios, Kids Edutainment Video, Barney home video, the 1983 present Disney channel, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership. It was later re-released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada under a different title of the home video of the same name. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. On the real Custom Barney Wiki's real version of Tuesday, June 10, 2014 from Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Kids Edutainment Video, Barney home video, the 1983 present Disney channel, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership, It will be later re-released on DVD in the United States, and Canada under a different title of the home video of the same name. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. Plot After the kids clean up the treehouse, they found a map. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids follow it as they go to a rainforest jungle, the land of ice and snow, a beach, outer space, and a farm! Cast *Barney (Costume: Carey Stinson / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown and Jared Harris / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) Song List #Barney Theme Song (the full version of the Barney & Friends version with Barney & Friends lyrics) (Barney & Friends Season 3 Intro with some arrangements and vocals from that real version of the Intro) #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Clean Up #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Clean Up Clock #Just Imagine #Won't You Imagine with Me #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure (Places Adventure version) #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like A Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Down By the Station #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #The Arctic is Fun #Sailing, Sailing #I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Count the Stars #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #She Had a Little Rooster #Six Little Ducks #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Barber, Barber, Shave a Pig #It's Good to Be Home #We Had Fun Places (Tune to: Just Imagine) #I Love You End Credit Music *Won't You Imagine with Me Instrumental with a Mid 1996/1997-1998 Barney & Friends Season 4 Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips arrangement Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Trivia *Barney has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1992-2006 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, a mouth, nose, a green tummy, eight green spots, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2001 Barney Season 6 home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo", expect the real version of the Season 2-3 one was added. *The size of Barney's feet with six yellow toes for the Barney costume used in this home video was the same size as Barney's feet from the real version of the new materiel of the 2008 Barney Season 12 home video, "The Best of Barney". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2001 Barney Season 6 home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo", expect Bob West voices Barney was added instead of Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever in this home video. *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, eyelashes, a mouth, nose, a pink bow in her hair on her head, a purple tummy, too many spots on her, her tail, pink ballet slipper shoes on her feet, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2000 Barney Season 6 home video, "Come on Over to Barney's House", expect the real 1996-1997 Season 3-4 one was added. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2000 Barney Season 6 home video, "Come on Over to Barney's House", expect It was mixed with Baby Bop's real Season 2-3 voice. *The BJ costume with eyes, a mouth, a red cap hat on his head, nose, a green tummy, spots on him, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, red and white sneaker shoes, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2000 Barney & Friends Season 6 episode, "It's Home to Me", expect the real 1996-1997 Season 3-4 one was added. *The BJ voice used in this home video is a mix of his voices from the real version of the 2000 Barney & Friends Season 6 episode, "It's Home to Me", and his voice from his real Season 2-3 voice. *The Riff costume with eyes, a mouth, nose, a yellow tummy, five green spikes on his back, his tail, green spots on him, arms, shoulders, hands, and green sneaker shoes on his feet used in this home video was also used in the real version of the new materiel of the 2008 Barney Season 12 home video, "The Best of Barney". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the new materiel of the 2008 Barney Season 12 home video, "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this home video is a mix of the arrangements from the real version of the 2000 Barney Season 6 home video, "Come on Over to Barney's House", and some real versions of 1997 Barney & Friends Season 4 Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips arrangements. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the 2000 Barney Season 6 home video, "Come on Over to Barney's House", and a real version of "Barney & Friends Season 4" Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips arrangement was added, with *The Barney Says Segment, and many other ending segments are not used in the end of this original 1997 home video release. *The real version of the 1997-2002 Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set with the school set, the school playground set, and the treehouse set in Texas, USA in the United States is used in this home video. *In the end of the end credits, It has the Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership on it. *This home video was filmed in *The preview for this original 1996 Barney home video release is announced by the same announcer lady from the real version of the 1994 present Barney Please Stay Tuned Bumper who works at Texas, USA in the United States. SuperMalechi, the real word "Rename" will not come back on the edit in this page because It was real suspended because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because It was sold out, and It real throws away in the real trash.